Ruffing It
by IceLilyLaura
Summary: What happens when seemingly ordinary teenager Mia meets 2 dogs with strange powers? Will she be able to help them, or will they only bring more danger to her life? And why is her new pet claiming to be a boy named Roxas? And why do I keep asking you stuf?
1. Chapter 1: Dog Days

"Gosh, that test was so hard!" April said, swinging her heels back and forth from on top of the desk.

"I'm starving! Let's go get a burger!" Patricia said, sitting close by.

"Sounds great! Do you want to go catch a bite to eat with us, Mia?" Rachel asked me as she took her short brown hair out of her ponytail.

"No thanks, guys. I think my chef's already made me some food." I said as I pushed in my chair.

"Gosh, Mia, can't you come with us this ONE time?" Rachel whined, blinking her big brown eyes at me.

"No thanks Rachel; Janice will be really angry if I don't eat it." I snagged my backpack and walked out the door, giving them a slight wave, but before I left, I paused in the hallway.

"She's so lucky; she's smart, popular, AND her dad's freaking loaded!" April sighed.

"I know; I'd kill to have her life." Patricia agreed.

"With all that money, her figure can't be real!" I heard them all snicker at Rachel's remark.

"Oh, of COURSE they'd talk about me straight after I left. Just like them." I muttered to myself, then I sighed and ran toward home.

* * *

><p>On the way home, it was the same as usual; nothing out of place. The same trees; the same people; the same path. Well, it had gotten a lot colder, but that was to be expected. I pulled my coat closer; autumn is ending and winter is nearly here.<p>

Contrary to popular belief, this is my figure, I've never walked into a surgery clinic, and I don't have personal butlers that wait on me hand and foot. But because we live in such a large mansion, my dad can't buy me a car to drive home. That and I've failed my last 5 driver's tests.

We do have buses, but I have to keep up my image so I can't ride them. 'Image is everything,' dad always says. I know that with mom gone, he has to be strong for the both of us, but I wish I got to see him more. I sighed.

Out of nowhere, a rock flew toward me and hit me straight on the nose. I screamed and fell to the ground, clutching it.

"What the hell was that?" I looked over to my right and saw two guys from my high school. They're known around as the local bullies (more like Neanderthals), Turner and Alex. One of them turned around and met my gaze, then said sorry in a rushed tone and turned back to whatever he was doing.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize a little BETTER than that? You could've ruined my face!" And my image would've gone right down the drain. Even though I yelled as loud as I could, they didn't turn around. And then they started LAUGHING.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked furiously, then I marched right up to them and saw what they had occupied themselves doing.

Lying on the ground was a wounded German Sheppard protecting a smaller Jack Russell. There was blood on the ground, so I could tell the German Sheppard had some sort of injury. Around each one of its feet as well as its tail were strings with coke cans on them.

Turner was throwing small rocks at the Sheppard, meanwhile Alex was heckling it, "Why don't you dance for us doggie? Heh heh."

The Sheppard stayed firm in his position, growling ferociously, with the small Jack Russell puppy tucked safely underneath him.

"Stop messing with them! Can't you see he's hurt?" I yelled. Alex shoved me to the ground.

"Stay out of this, Brat!" Alex said.

HECK NO. I was NOT going to be talked to that way. I threw open my backpack, then rummaged through the front pocket, eventually finding my large bottle of pepper-spray. I grabbed it, then stood directly behind the bullies and said, "Oh my gosh, Turner! Is that your mom?"

They both whipped their heads around, and I gave them a nice dose of pepper-spray. They both screamed and covered their eyes. At once I put on my backpack and ran over to the defenseless dogs.

The German Sheppard kept growling.

"It's okay; I'm not like them. Come with me and you'll be safe." I said. Somehow, I think he understood because he stopped growling to sniff my hand. I swiftly untied the cans, but noticed the bullies were soon recovering from my attack. I heaved the large Sheppard onto my shoulder, then took off with the jack Russell in tow.

* * *

><p>I heard the bullies' footsteps behind me, and they were getting closer. I took a sharp left, but ended up at a dead end.<p>

"Damn… not good." I turned around to reverse my footing, but Turner and Alex were already at the beginning of the alley. I began backing up, and they just kept getting closer. The Jack Russell let out a low growl.

Suddenly, a thick black puddle formed in front of me. It got bigger, and taller, and morphed into a… weird black shape. I had never seen anything like it; it was a big, black dog… thing with ant-like antennae sticking out. The only thing not black on it was its beady yellow eyes which were currently staring at me.

"The hell is that thing?" Turner yelled. The monster turned toward the boys and slashed at a garbage can. The can crashed into the wall as a rain of garbage flew throughout the alley.

"RUN!" Alex yelled, then both boys turned tail and fled.

The yellow-eyed monster turned back to me, emitting what seemed to be a low growl. It flexed its claws.

_Is this really how I'm going to die?_

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Mua-ha-ha...<p>

So , this is obviously not going to be another oneshot! Can you guess who the 2 doggies are? The correct reviewer gets and internet cookie!

(And I may let them decide who Mia ends up with~)

SO REVIEW ME YOUR ANSWERS!

byessss~


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor's Visit

A/N: Hello, everyone! It's time for chapter 2! I was going to update Tuesday, but then I got a review so I figured "Hey, someone's actually reading this. WOOHOOO!" So, you can give a BIIGGGG thank you to..

The Holly and the Ivy- BINGO! The first pair you guessed are exactly who the dogs are. I wasn't going to add the other pair you guessed b/c.. well, it'd be too much work. And I'm lazy. And I already have the story written without them. (The outline, at least)

Now, without further adieu:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Doctor's Visit<span>

At that moment, I could see the headline in tomorrow's paper: '_Billionaire's Daughter Mauled to Death by Strange Black Beast in Dark Alley.'_

My pulse raced as the weird dog-ant thing stepped closer. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

_I don't want to die! Not like this!_

But there was nowhere else to move. I slid down the cement wall, praying for this to end quickly.

Suddenly, the Jack Russell jumped in front of me, growling at the unknown creature.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late; the Jack Russell had already sprung at the creature. He sunk his teeth into the creature's neck. His body glowed, becoming a fierce beam of light. I closed my eyes, expecting a yelp or something and-

"Woof!" I opened my eyes.

It was just me, and the Jack Russell, wagging his little tail and blinking his cute little blue eyes at me.

For a while, I just stared at him. What had happened to the beast? And are dogs supposed to shine like that? I wasn't sure, but something tells me they shouldn't. At least, I got some inspiration for his name.

"Henceforth, your name shall be Supernova!" The puppy gave me a queer look. Though I wanted to dance for joy and relax in a nice mud bath, I heard the other dog who I had been cradling in my arm whimper in pain.

"Oh my gosh! C'mon Supernova, we've got to get the vet NOW!" I said. I got up off the floor and began running, with Supernova at my side.

* * *

><p>I ran through the sliding glass doors of the Animal Care Center, right up to the receptionist.<p>

"Please, please!" I panted. "You've gotta help me! This dog, he's bleeding!" I said in between huffs.

"Take a number." The receptionist replied. Her purple streaks and Vogue magazine told me she wasn't exactly thrilled to help me.

"I don't think you understand the situation; this dog is hurt! I need to see a vet, NOW!"

"Take a NUMBER." The receptionist replied coldly, not even bothering to look up from her magazine. I ripped it out of her hand, furious. She finally looked at me.

"Do your job! If you really wanted to work here, you should at least try to show some concern!" I threw the magazine down, then opened the door to the patient rooms.

"Wait! You can't go in th-" She began before I cut her off with a cold stare.

"I'm going to see the doctor." I hissed. She said nothing else, only stood there to watch me. I slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>I marched until I found a door that said 'Dr. Shannon' in bold black letters.<p>

"Is there anyone in here?" I screamed, rapping on the door.

"Coming~" I heard a dainty voice reply. Within a few seconds, a black-haired woman in a long white coat opened the door. "Hi, I'm Doctor Shannon."

"Uh, yes, well, this dog… um… please help it?" I said nervously, glancing downward at the dog that had thus lost consciousness.

"Hmm, I see. Follow me." The doctor replied. She led me to a small white room with a metal table and asked me to set the dog on it.

She put on some rubber gloves and looked at the injury.

"Hmmm... Yes... this cut looks pretty bad. It won't kill him, but I'll need to keep him here to stitch him up and observe overnight." I nodded.

"Alright." I replied. The doctor smiled at me, then went into the black room. When she came back out, she brought a clipboard with some paper on it.

"I'll need to know his name, age, and nature of the accident."

"His name is… Skylar. And he's, uhh… he's 2 years old. Yeah.. and he was… he got in a fight.. with.. with a raccoon! It was horrible! So scary. That raccoon was evil! Yeah.. bad, bad raccoon." The doctor gave me a slightly skeptical look.

"So, how did you get away from this 'evil raccoon'?" The Doctor asked. _Oh crap._

"I kicked it in the face." I quickly replied.

"Alright, little miss raccoon kicker. And how are we going to pay for this? He'll need stitches, some pain medicine, a-"

"Oh, that's not a problem," I said, smiling. "I'll pay whatever medical bills are necessary."

"Okay…. Well, you can pick up your dog tomorrow afternoon, then."

"Thank you." I replied. I walked over to the table. "Be good Skylar. See you tomorrow." He let out a low whine, and I took that as my cue to leave.

* * *

><p>I walked into the waiting room, where little Supernova was waiting for me.<p>

"Time to go!" I said, but Supernova didn't move. I walked towards the door, but Supernova remained still as a statue, staring at the door I just came out of. "C'mon Supernova, you can see your friend tomorrow." Eventually, I just decided to pick him up and carry him back home.

At first he seemed surprised, and then he began squirming in my arms.

"S-stop, Supernova! Be a go-ood dog!"

As I left the office, I could feel the eyes of other clients on my back.

* * *

><p>So, whattaya think so far? To anyone reading this, <strong>please review<strong>. It'll make me want to post another chapter (and my day). You want that, right?

Beta'd by my sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Speak, boy!

Hello! Well, this is chapter 3 of ruff-ing it, and I hope you enjoy.

Oh, and thanks to my reviewers! THIS IS FOR YOU :3

* * *

><p>"Janice, I'm home!" I yelled, putting down the small dog. He had finally stopped squirming. "C'mon, Supernova, I'll show you my room." He gave me an annoyed look, but followed anyway.<p>

I walked through the kitchen, Supernova close behind.

"How was school, kiddo?" Janice asked, giving me a smile. I smiled back; she was always so nice to me, even before mom died. Her dark hair, as usual, was tied up in a bun. She never had it down when she was cooking; "It's not sanitary!" She'd always say.

"Good. What's for dinner?"

"Some potato soup!" She said, whipping around a soup ladel.

"My favorite!" She gave me a wink, then went back to stirring the soup pot.

"Woof!" She looked back up at me confusedly.

"Mia, did you just bark?" I giggled, then picked up Supernova.

"I think this is who you're talking about. This is…. SUPERNOVA!"I said, thrusting the dog in the older woman's face. She pet him. "Can he stay here for a while?"

"He's adorable. We don't have any dog food right now, but I'll try to get some leftovers for him." She smiled understandingly.

"Thanks Janice!" I embraced the old woman. _If only Janice was my age..._

Janice released me. "But, you will eventually have to call your_ father_." She said. I turned away from her.

"I'll be in my room." I said, then put Supernova down and headed for the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Supernova." I said, swinging my door open. He waltzed right in, poked around, then jumped on my bed.<p>

"Janice will be done soon, so you can just chill on my bed, I guess. I'll call dad later and he'll answer...probably." He spun in a circle, then lied down on the bed. I giggled at his antics, then sat down by my desk.

"No homework today…" I sang happily, then took out some paper and started drawing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Janice came in. She set my soup down on my bedside table.<p>

"Done! Whatcha doin', sweetie?" She asked. I inconspicously covered up my drawing.

"Oh, n-nothing. Just doodling, y'know?" I replied. She frowned at me.

"You should go out with your friends every once in a while, sweetheart. I worry about you." She said. I sighed.

"I know, I know. I will." She rolled her eyes, then patted me on the head and walked out.

"Not. I have no friends." I walked over to my bed, sitting beside Supernova. "Those girls at my school? Fake." Supernova had raised his head at me and was listening with interest. "I hear them talk about me behind my back all the time. Like I'd want to hang out with them." _People like them...It all happened because of people like them._ I sighed, then pet Supernova. "It's all a show, y'know? Just gotta keep up my image, and my grades, then I'll be out of there."

I stood up and walked over to one of my keepsake boxes, then brought it back to the bed. Supernova sniffed it.

"This box has pictures of my mom. She was a performer but… She died when I was younger…" My face grew solemn. "Ever since then, dad's been working a lot harder. I hope he'll be able to spend Christmas with me this year…." Nova nudged my hand with his muzzle; I smiled and pet the small dog.

"Wanna see her?" I asked, stroking the box. Supernova barked excitedly and wagged his tail.

"Hmm.. I dunno." I said, putting my finger to my chin jokingly. Supernova jumped on me and licked my face.

"Alright, alright! I give!" I said, pushing the small dog off me and wiping my face. "Why does your breath smell like.. ice cream?" Nova simply blinked at me. That's when I noticed his appearance.

* * *

><p>He looked like a typical jack Russell, except for a golden blond mark on his head amid pure white fur. Compared to the rest of his fur, this spot seemed fuzzier and stuck up like tiny spikes. I wondered if he used doggie-gel to hold it up. He also had a black birthmark on his back in the shape of a heart. His eyes were extremely bright blue. They were so pretty. I couldn't believe that someone had just abandoned such a pretty dog.<p>

I stared at him curiously, then remembered what I was doing when he barked at me again.

"Let me just grab my key." I said, touching his wet, black nose. I walked over to my dresser and looked in the small box where I typically put my keys. It wasn't there.

"Oh my gosh. My key's gone!" I viciously dug through the box again, then the entire dresser, but to no use. I started to hyperventilate. _I couldn't have lost it...not mom's key._

"Wha-where is it?" The small dog jumped off my bed, then came over to me.

"I... I can't find my key.. no, It's okay.." I walked over to my other dresser and rummaged through it, but my key wasn't there either. Tears began to well in my eyes. "I...Supernova, I can't find it- Supernova?" I looked to the spot where he previously had been, but he had disappeared.

"Supernova? Supernova?" I screamed. I coundn't lose him, too. "Super- oh, there you are!" I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his little butt sticking out from under my bed. He must be trying to help. I bent down. "Oh, Supernova, have you found my key?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. And my name's Roxas, not Supernova. The heck's with that name?" Supernova pulled his head out, then threw the keys beside him. I just stared at him.

"… Did you just talk?" I asked cautiously. Nova barked in response. I let out a breath.

"Okay, now I'm hearing things." I laughed at my own stupidity. Dogs can't talk! I looked back at Ro- I mean Supernova.

He seemed a bit confused, and barked again. And again. And again. Then he looked like he had a doggy-epiphany; he walked over to the keys and put one of his paws on it, then looked straight at me and opened his mouth.

"Can you understand me?"

* * *

><p>Oh Shiz-nizzz.<p>

Beta Reader Note: So, we finally reached what we told you would happen in the desciption. But don't worry, the fun is just starting. ; )


	4. Chapter 4: A New Friend?

"Mia…" A voice whispered through the darkness. Suddenly, everything began shaking. "Mia, wake up. Time for school."

I opened my eyes, but immediately regretted my decision.

"AHHH! THE LIGHT!" Janice had, of course, opened my curtains and flicked on my ceiling light.

"Get up, sweetie. Your breakfast will be ready shortly. Also, the high today is supposed to be somewhere in the fifties, so bundle up, kay?" Janice said. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then thanked her. She left my room.

"Ugh… School. At least it's Friday," I said to myself, then completed the rest of my morning routine - adding to the list a navy blue hoodie.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen, where my breakfast awaited. The familiar scent of bacon drifted through the air.<p>

"Like I said, it's going to be chilly today." Janice started. I held up my hoodie. "Oh, you chose navy. It really brings out the blue in your eyes." She smiled solemnly. Then she whispered, "…just like your mothers." She turned back to her cooking, then stopped and faced me again. "Why did you pass out yesterday?"

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I heard a scream, went up to your room, and found you passed out on the floor. Supernova was poking your head with his muzzle." She said. I pondered this for a while.

"Oh? Really? I guess I was really tired." I replied. She looked at me, slightly concerned. "B-but I'm fine now! Nothing to worry about!"

"Well, I won't judge you on your _secretive hobbies_, miss, but please try to take better care of yourself." So now the maid thinks I'm on drugs. Peachy.

"I'll try to keep that in mind, Janice." I pulled my hoodie over my head and stepped towards the door.

"Don't forget your backpack, miss," Janice added, pointing her head at my blue messenger bag on the ground. I smiled and thanked her, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door. It didn't occur to me until I was half-way to school that I must look like a walking blueberry. Perhaps I should have chosen my khakis instead of jeans.

* * *

><p>"What, did I put rocks in here?" I thought, uncomfortably adjusting my strap. The walk to school was relatively peaceful; no annoying Neanderthals or strange black ant-things blocking my path.<p>

Of course, I was going to school. It wasn't all that happy.

* * *

><p>Once I stepped inside the school building, I was greeted by many students and teachers, as usual. Even if I was dressed as one of the more depressing fruits, no one would say anything.<p>

"Hey! Mia!" A kid from another class shouted. I waved at him, before continuing forward.

"Lovin' the hoodie," Rachel said as she walked up to me. _Kiss up._ I smiled at her, in my usual way. Not that I meant it, of course, but I had to keep up my image as a kind beauty.

When I entered the classroom, my peers were in a buzz about the science experiment being performed today in place of Mr. Gregor's history class. I walked over to my desk and sat down, setting my bag beside me.

"Ouch!" A voice yelled from beneath my feet. I froze.

The other students turned to look at me. I quickly bent down, pretending to rub my foot.

"Stubbed my toe. That's all." I said. They quickly lost interest and turned back to talk again. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at my messenger bag. Strangely, it seemed to be moving. _Oh crap._

I opened the flap slightly, revealing two large blue eyes.

"Supernova!" I hissed. "What do you think- Oh for god's sake," I face palmed.

"What are you doing on the ground, Mia?" April asked. She was standing in front of my desk. Quickly, I closed my messenger bag and pushed it aside.

"Oh, nothing, April. I was just making sure I had my math homework. And I do, so it's cool!" I said, laughing nervously to break the tension. She stared at me curiously, curling her long blond hair around one of her fingers.

"Okay? Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to Sam's party next Friday. It's going to be in the MIDDLE of a zoo! Sam's dad is so rich, he rented the ENTIRE zoo, just for his son's sweet sixteen. It's gonna be off the hook, fo sho!" She added. We both laughed. "But seriously, do you think you can go?"

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure if I can. I think my dad has something planned for us to do next weekend. If I'm free, I'll make sure to come." Sufficed with my answer, April skipped away with her blue skirt flapping around.

I whispered to my messenger bag, "Speak and die" before seating myself.

* * *

><p>After that, the day passed slowly, until the time we left for the demonstration. The entire class was ecstatic about leaving, which they loudly proclaimed in the hallways.<p>

Meanwhile, I remained in the back of the classroom, hiding myself behind a large cabinet.

"Anyone else?" I heard my teacher ask. With that, she closed the door and I came out of hiding.

Immediately, I ran over to my backpack and scooped out the small dog.

"What the HELL are you doing in my bag? No, nevermind, just sit there, stay, be a good boy, and I'mma go get you some water, okay?" I stood up to go grab a cup. "And don't you even THINK about pissing on Mr. Greg's desk, because I will NOT be able to explain that to the class." I lectured. He gave me another queer look. I grabbed the '#1 Teacher' mug off Mr. Greg's desk, glared at Supernova again, and filled it up with my water bottle. Then I placed it in front of Supernova and said, "Drink it."

He seemed confused.

"What're you waiting for? Drink it!" He looked up at me, cocking his head. Then he looked down at his paws.

"You don't expect me to use my tongue, do you?" The puppy replied. I screamed once again. Remembering I was hiding in a classroom, I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. Once I calmed down, I took a deep breath and faced the dog.

"Shut up, demon dog." I said. "If you don't stop talking, I will kick you. I swear-"

"Look out!" I gave him a weird look, then turned around. Another huge black ant was right beside me. I almost screamed. Again.

"Really? Another one? I can't take this anymore! Stupid fugly ant-thing!" I yelled, grabbing a huge world history book and hurling it at the creature.

It didn't move. In fact, the book didn't hurt it at all.

"I guess history really is useless after all." I said. The monster turned towards me, angrily. Supernova hopped in front of me again.

"Stand back; I'll take care of this!" Supernova began to shine brightly once again. I took cover behind Mr. Greg's desk, peeking out to watch the fight.

Supernova's shine seemed to have transferred into his paw; now it appeared as if he had attached a long golden claw to himself. He charged at the beast, then slashed at it with his newfound power. It disappeared with an angry hiss of smoke. I jumped out from behind the desk.

"You just… That was… Ohmigosh, I'm going crazy. First, that black thing in the alley-"

"Mia-"

"Then, that huge beam of light-"

"Mia."

"Now a freaking talking DOG? I-"

"MIA!" I turned to look at the small dog. "I need you to listen to me, okay? And please don't pass out on me again. Literally. It took forever for me to crawl out from under you. If Janice hadn't of come by-" He shivered. "But I digress; anyway-" He sat down on the cold tile floor.

"What was that black thing?" I asked, pointing to the location where the strange pokemon-like being had stood only seconds ago.

"A heartless; creatures that thrive in darkness, stealing hearts." Supernova replied.

"You mean, they rip it out and…" He shook his head.

"No; when they… kill you, your heart falls out and your soul and body are separated, the soul becoming a heartless. Depending on how evil you are, you are either a low class heartless, like the one I just beat, or a higher class heartless." He explained.

"Okay. Tell me the truth: I'm trippin' on LSD aren't I, Supernova?" I said. Supernova rolled his eyes.

"Roxas. My name is Roxas. And no, you don't smell like drugs." Superno- Roxas said.

"Kay well, 'Roxas', explain to me how you know this much when you're just a dog!" I asked.

"I am NOT a dog! Or at least I wasn't before… I was a person-well, part of a person at least. I was a Nobody."

"Aww, don't talk about yourself like that!" I said. He shook his head.

"No, that's what I thought too. Nobodies, like me, are also beings of darkness. We want to collect enough hearts for Kingdom Hearts so we can have our own hearts." Roxas said in a sad tone.

"… what?" I asked. He sighed.

"So we can be our own people; somebodies, like you and your… 'friends'. I don't know how we became dogs, but-"

"We?" I asked.

"Axel and I. Probably the rest of the Organization, too. I believe you called him 'Skylar?'" He replied. _The german shepard._

"Oh, that dog is one of your friends?" He nodded. "How many other friends do you have? I mean, how many are there of you in the Organization?"

"Including Axel and I-thirteen. Right now, it's just Axel and I, but I think we'll be able to reverse this 'animal' thing if we find everyone. Will you help us?" He said, looking up at me with puppy-dog eyes. Literally.

* * *

><p>Beta Reader's Note: How do you like the new chapter? The bathroom joke was my inspiration. Stay tuned for more dog-themed hijinxs! And yes, we will be adding more Organization members, too.<p>

Author's Note: Yeah, well, this story was *MY* inspiration. :P So, what do you think so far? For mine and the Beta's sake, review!

*QUESTION OF THE …CHAPTER!*

What do you think Mia's answer will be? Why?

-Till next chapter 3


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

*Note: This chapter has a bit of cussing. Nothing too bad. Mia just is a loose cannon! :O

Sorry it took so long to update .

* * *

><p>I stood slack jawed. "H-help you?" I asked. Roxas nodded eagerly.<p>

"Yeah. I don't know how we got here, but I think we'll be able to figure out how to get back home if you can help me find everyone. Will you?" He asked again.

I put my hands on my head. _I can't believe it… I picked up ET! I guess I could help him. _I paced back and forth, weighing both options in my mind. _If he was with me, he would protect me from those weird ants with hearts or whatever, but isn't he being near me causing them to attack me? He'd get out of my life faster if I helped him, but finding things and fighting things and taking care of him…It sounds so troublesome._

"Why me?" I whined.

"So… is that a no?" Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side. I turned to face him and pointed my finger right at his nose for no particular reason.

I took a deep breath, ready to answer when I heard the doorknob turning. _Oh, the class is back! How did I not notice that sooner?_

In one fell swoop, I grabbed the terrier, ran to my backpack, and shoved him inside. _Take that, Brett Farve!_

Just as the door opened, I sat in my desk and put my head down, pretending I was asleep. _Maybe I should consider joining the track team._ I heard the footsteps of my classmates filing in, followed by my teacher. His clunking boots could probably be heard from a mile away.

"Well class, that- Mia?" I yawned and opened my eyes.

"Oh, hello sir." I mumbled. I rubbed my eyes.

"Why are you in the classroom, Little Missy?" He asked in a commanding tone, the voice that professors use to guilt their students into confessing. I held his gaze.

"During the experiment, I got a huge migraine. I couldn't find you, so I asked one of the other teachers if it would be okay to come back. I apologize." I said politely.

"Well, that's fine I suppose, just make sure you get notes for the experiment from someone else in the class, alright?"

"Yes sir." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Except for someone tripping over Mr. Gregor's mug and spilling the water all over the floor, nothing else of interest happened. Luckily, Mr. Gregor only took it as a sign of "old age creeping up on him." Who am I to argue with a teacher?<p>

After school, I walked back to the vet's office, making sure to jiggle my backpack along the way. I heard a low whine and smirked. _Douche bag._

* * *

><p>The Animal Clinic was just as clean as the first time I had gone. Apparently, purple-streaks didn't work today. In her place was a young girl, no more than twenty-five, with bleach blond hair, cut and styled in a messy bob. Unlike purple-streaks, she had a customer-service smiled slapped on her face, and seemed much more attentive.<p>

"Hello! My name's Suzi. How can I help you today?" 'Suzi' blurted out after I barely crossed the threshold of the door.

"Hi? I brought a dog here yesterday…"I said, walking over to her desk. I noticed that she kept her eyes on the door until it shut. "He had to be kept overnight for observation. His name is A-..Skylar." After I said that, she stared at me for what seemed to be a whole minute. It wouldn't have been that creepy if she wasn't smiling the whole time. Then she typed something into the computer, turned around, grabbed a chart, and went into the back, saying something along the lines of, "Wait a moment."

In what could've been no more than 5 seconds, she appeared beside me, coming through the same door I barged into the other day after my outburst at Purple-streaks.

"This way please," She gestured toward the door in the same way I'd imagine a pedophile would when picking up a small child. After cringing at the thought, I stepped through, clinging to the idea that a pedophile wouldn't wear three inch heels.

I suddenly felt my messenger bag start shaking. Roxas was trying to get out. He started whining. I gave the bag a small smack, then all was quiet again. _Hope I didn't kill him…_

Suzi didn't notice, I supposed, because she didn't even turn to look at me.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, we ended up at a large double door. It seemed very sturdy, soundproof even, and quite out of place. When the receptionist opened the door, I immediately realized their function.<p>

My eardrums almost burst as the sound of a thousand barks bombarded my ears. Okay, not really, but there had to be at least fifty little mutts growling or whining.

"Number 23: Skylar." She approached a kennel, grabbing a leash on her way over. She slowly opened the kennel with a key, then looped the leash around the dog's neck and guided him out. At this point, I bent down to pet the dog. He wagged his tail, obviously very happy to see me. He let out a soft bark.

At once, Roxas jumped out of my messenger bag and happily barked at 'Skylar', bouncing around.

"Oi!" I said. Both dogs looked at me, startled. "You can finish your welcome party when we get home." Roxas sighed, then sat by Axel and gave me a small glare. Weird, I didn't think dogs could glare.

"Here." The receptionist said, placing the leash in my hand. Then she led me back to the front desk.

* * *

><p>"According to the Doctor's note, your sum will be…" Before she could finish, I handed her a check for five-hundred.<p>

"Will this do?" She stared at me for a moment and then nodded. I placed the check on the counter and turned to walk away, but then she stopped me. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I need to give you the write-up." She stated, waving a small piece of paper in the air. I went back and grabbed it, skimming over it quickly. The basic treatment had been fulfilled.

At the bottom, it said 'Doctor's Note: Come back in two weeks for stitch removal. Try to make sure Skylar doesn't over-exert himself. Also, the dog seemed healthy, but a bit too skinny. Give him a dog food with protein in it." Then, there was the doctor's signature. I shoved it in my pocket, thanked Suzi, and opened the door for Axel and Roxas. I would've called a cab to pick us up, but Axel kept tugging on his leash. That, and Roxas had somehow gotten his paws on my cellphone. Little prick.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Axel." I said happily as I swung open the door. I pulled him along with me to the kitchen, Roxas staying by his side.<p>

"Sweetie, is that you?" Janice turned around. She was cooking something spicy on the stove. I waved. She smiled, then looked down. "Who is that?" She said, pointing to the German Sheppard.

"Oh, this? This is Axel." Said dog barked. She gave me a look.

"Mia, Supernova on his own was okay, but-" I stopped her, a bit confused.

"Supernova? Oh, you mean Roxas!" I interrupted. She rolled her eyes, mumbling something about kids these days being fickle.

"Well, Roxas was okay on his own, but this dog is so.. so big! You need to call your father again. What did he say the first time?" Janice asked.

I stared at the marble flooring. "Umm…he doesn't mind." I mumbled.

"You didn't call him, did you?" Janice said. She was giving me the EYE. I could feel it burning through the back of my head. I bit my lower lip and nodded my head. "Well, we can keep him for tonight, but you need to call him soon. Good thing I bought dog food…" Janice added. I huffed.

"I don't see why I need to call him! He's never at home anyway!" I whined. She rolled her eyes again.

"I want you to call your father." Janice said sternly.

"But-" I said. She gave me the EYE again. "Fine. I'll call him…eventually."

"Tonight, Miss Mia."

"Yes Ma'am…" I said. I realized that I had lost this battle. I moped up the stairs, making sure to go slow enough for Axel.

* * *

><p>Beta Reader's Note: Oh, this chapter is a little angsty! So, what do you guys think of Mia's character? She's not a Mary Sue, is she? I asked to describe to me what this is. So, I tried to make sure she wasn't. Please review about the chapter or about the question, but no flaming please!<p>

AN: Yeah, so my Beta doesn't like flames. If you are going to flame, just change it into constructive criticism. Also, this will NOT be an AkuRoku. I put Axel and Roxas as the main characters because Mia found them first.

I apologize, but maybe I'll hook up some other dudes.

*QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER!*

Is Mia, in your opinion, a Mary-Sue? (Yeah, it's the Beta's question. She won't let me put another. D:)

REVIEW FOR A **_COOKIE_** :D


End file.
